Cheater
by fiction-rules-reality
Summary: Sabrina chatches puck cheating then listens to White Horse. What is the outcome and how is Peter Pan involved in this chaos. Read to find out.Puck is a little ooc, he is much more nicer and mature.
1. Intro to my Life

**Please go easy on me this is my first ever fanfiction****. ****Flames are welcomed. Inspiration came from White Horse by Taylor Swift. **

**Note that Puck and Sabrina are 17 while Daphne and Red are 13. Bair did not die and is married to Uncle Jake. You also need to know that, of course, I do not own the Sisters Grimm book series, yet ; ).**

Sabrina's pov

I happily walked out of my room. Granny Relda finally got one build for my 13th birthday. I hated having it across from Puck's room but I learned to deal with it. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch next to Daphne.

"What have you been doing? Puck came out half an hour ago saying he was going out for a bit" she asked. Wait did she say Puck left?

"Sorry I Had to do last night's homework along with tonights"

"Oh ok"

"So what did you say about Puck"

"Oh he went out for a bit but he didn't say why. He didn't tell you"

"No he didn't "

She was silent after that. We spent the next two hours watching TV. Then we had dinner. It was delicious (note the sarcasm) camel hump soup. Daphne dug right in. Everyone else ate at a normal pace. So you probably guessed still no sign of Puck. I took one bite, excused myself, and went upstairs to my room.

I turned on my purple laptop and went on the internet. I spent an hour on there doing nothing.

Daphne came in as soon as I turned my laptop off.

"Hey Daph" I said

"Hey Brina uh everyone's going to bed but Granny asked me to see if you knew where puck is" she asked sleepily.

"No he didn't tell me anything"

I think she could hear the worry in my tone because suddenly she wasn't tired anymore. Her whole expression changed from tired to pity.

"Oh ok and Brina it's probably nothing" she said walking up to me and putting her arms around my shoulders.

"I bet your right. Now go to bed Daph it's late"

"Ugh fine" she said walking towards the door.

"Daphne" I said right before she opened the door.

"Yeah" she answered turning around to face me.

"Thank you sis and remember that I owe about 500 times now" I said smiling.

"Oh I won't and good night Brina" she said laughing.

"Night" I said and she left.

I lay on my bed for a few minutes waiting until I am sure everyone is asleep. Then I got up and snuck downstairs.

I walked into the living room and looked out the window waiting for my boyfriend to come home. I sat down on the chair facing the window. In a few minutes I was asleep. Right before I lost consciousness I saw the clock by the TV that read 11:15.


	2. He Cheated

**Me-On with the story! **

**My Loving audience -yeah!**

**Me- Thank you Thank you!**

**Puck- Just say the disclaimer.**

**Me- Ugh fine you party pooper I do not own the Sisters Grimm series no matter how much I want to all credit goes to Michael Buckley. Thank you**

**Puck –Finally**

**Me- Puck just shut up**

**Everyone-oh**

Sabrina's pov

I woke up to the sound of a car parking in the driveway. I checked the time and saw that it was midnight. My mind was turning with all the possibilities on why he was out this late. I looked out the window and saw Puck and Bella getting out.

Why was he with her, my worst enemy, the girl I hate as much as Puck hates Peter? That and all the possible reasons were the only things running through my head.

I watched him walk in front of her to the porch steps. I saw him turn around and suddenly they were kissing.

It hurt me to watch. I could feel the tears in my eyes something I haven't felt in years. I turned around and ran to the stairs. I walked quickly and quietly up half the stairs before I gave up and fell down sobbing. Images of Puck and Bella kissing kept running through my head.

I heard the door open and close. I heard his footsteps coming towards me. I pulled my knees into me and wrapped my arms around them. Then I laid my head down trying to quiet the sobs. Suddenly he was right in front of me. I kept my head down so I don't have to look at his stupid cheating face.

"Brina are you ok? What's wrong" he said kneeling down and wrapping his arms around me. When he talked he sounded worried but it was most likely my mind playing tricks on me.

He put his hands under my chin forcing me to look at him. I decided to use this to check his facial expressions and see if he did care for me or if it all was a lie. He had a mixture of emotions showing like worried and scared but the easiest one to see was guilt.

I stood up out of his embrace and he copied me. I looked him in the eye so he knows I'm serious. "Stay away from me you stupid cheating jerk." I said then ran upstairs.

I turned on the radio and lay down on my bed. It was when the radio turned on that I remembered that Daphne was the last one to use it and she loves country music. I didn't feel like getting up so I just left it.

"This next song is White Horse by Taylor Swift" the radio announced.

I thought that it sounded calming so I somehow managed to quiet my sobs and listened.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around _

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princes, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my review mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you or your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you or your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now" _

I thought about how much that song reflected how I felt. Then I got up and turned off my radio. I laid back down and fell asleep knowing exactly what I was going to do in the morning.


	3. Puck

**Ok I am so sorry for not updating for weeks but I've had a serious case of writers block. I knew I was going to have this chapter in pucks point of view but being a girl and trying to find a puck-like excuse on why he cheated. Please note that puck is a **_**whole**__**lot**_** nicer in this story then usual. **

**I understand some of you saw my grammar mistakes and I apologize for them. If you could help me by telling me about the mistakes in reviews I would be very grate fill. Thank you.**

**Now on with the story!**

Pucks pov

"Marshmallow I'm going out" I said walking towards the front door.

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked from the kitchen where she was grabbing a snack.

"I don't know where I'm just going to walk around town. I'll be back later," I said walking out.

Once outside I turned and started towards town. I was going to find a restaurant Grimm would love; I was planning on taking her out for a date. We have been dating a week and still haven't been on a date. I was nervous I never had a girlfriend before because I always thought girls where gross, since I fell in love with Grimm I've change.

I fell in love with her, the way her blue eyes shine when she is truly happy and not hiding her feeling. The way her long blond hair sways in the wind. How she is strong and never cries.

Before I met her I was a prankster. I threw glop grenades at anyone who came near my part of the forest. I covered Mayor Charming's mansion with toilet paper. Basically I put as many pranks as I could on one person.

When I met Grimm I pranked her daily to get her attention, she never really looked at me other wise. When I saw how the other boys she dated acted I changed. I realized she wanted a more mature boyfriend, so I grew up.

By the time I finished those thoughts I was in town. I walked to the Blue Plate Special. I walked into the diner and read the menu.

After a few hours I decided to take her to the Blue Plate Special. I walked around and spent the rest of the day just walking. When the sun started to set I walked out into the forest at the edge of town and sat at the base of a tree.

I pulled out my flute and my pixies came flying. I started playing notes to make them to a very hilarious dance.

After just sitting for a while a car pulled up and stopped in front of me.

I almost growled when the driver came out. It was none other then Bella amphibian, my girlfriend's enemy.

"Are you okay Puck? Do you need a ride?" she asked standing in front of me. I looked up and noticed her batting her eyelashes. Oh My Gosh is she trying to flirt. The girl who betrayed my GIRLFRIEND is trying to flirt. I would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for the position I'm in.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said slowly backing away getting ready to bring my wings out and fly away.

"Where are you going Pucky Wucky?" she said. Shoot she caught me.

"I have to uh go home it's getting late"

" Here let me drive you I heard the Grimm household is far away." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car.

"Uh you don't need to do that," I said trying to shake her hand off.

"But I want to" she said and I think she meant it to be preppy and pretty but to me it sounded like she was choking.

"Uh okay" I said trying not to gag.

After four long excruciating minutes of Bella trying to flirt, but instead always screeching like a dieing cat, we finally made it to the house.

I looked in the window and saw someone on the couch. I silently prayed it was Sabrina.

"Here let me walk you to your door" she said opening her door.

When I heard that I quickly got out and walked to the door hoping she would just drive away. She got out and followed me to the door. I was mentally cussing none stop.

When we reached the door I pulled my key chain out and unlocked the door. Suddenly I was spun around and felt lips on mine. My first thought was that it was Sabrina but I quickly got rid of that thought Grimm was in the house.

I pushed Bella off me then punched her gut making her fall over. Then I kicked her in the stomach. I turned around, walked inside, and closed the door. I was about to walk to my room when I heard I noise come from the stairs. I walked quickly to the stairs and stopped suddenly.

There on the stairs crying was Sabrina Grimm. I ran up to her mentally cursing myself.

When I stood in front of her and she put her head down so I couldn't see her face. "Brina are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked kneeling down and wrapping my arms around her.

I gently grabbed her chin and pulled her head up so she was looking at me. She looked so heart broken and I didn't know what to do.

She stood up and I followed. Then she looked me in the eyes and said, "Stay away from me you stupid cheating jerk." Then she ran to her room and closed the door.

I walked into my room and layed down on my trampoline bed. I spent the rest of the might laying there trying to figure out how to get Grimm to believe me when I say Bella kissed me.

**Okay so how was it, and be honest. I know Puck is acting different but it was hard enough to do this in a boys pov, I didn't know how to make it Puck-like.**


	4. Sabrina's Plan in Action

**Okay I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been a little caught up with school, especially in this one class. Then on top of that I've had a small case of writer's block. I know what to do with this story but not how to get there. **

**I think with my grammar problems we established that I don't own Sister's Grimm.**

_Sabrina's pov_

I woke up to my alarm clock blasting the second verse of Misery Business by Paramore. Misery Business is one of my favorite songs.

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness _

_We're both supposed to have exchanged _

_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up_

_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girl,_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible_

_To get to who _

_They want and what they like _

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

I sat up in my bed and hit the snooze button. I looked at the time and noticed it was only 5:00, an hour earlier than usual.

Why did I get up so early I wondered? Then I remembered what happened last night, and what I had planned. I got out of bed and got dressed and ready for the day. Then I pulled my suite cases out from under my bed.

I put on my dark blue almost black skinny jeans which hugged my hips perfectly. My shirt was a plain dark purple tight fitting halter top that showed my curves. Then I put on my favorite shoes, my black converse.

I ran into mirror's room, Bunny made us a new one after we defeated the scarlet hand a few years ago. The new mirror appeared to be sleeping on the bench so I, being the queen o sneaks, ran in quietly. I grabbed a bunch of things like wands, the flying carpet, and swords. Then I put them in a backpack and took all my bags downstairs, by the front door and went into the dining room.

"Good morning Granny Relda," I said sitting at the table where I could see Granny cooking in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Liebling. Why are you up so early," she asked walking into the dining room and sitting across from me.

Granny is wearing one of her favorite outfits. Today it is a light blue dress and a light blue hat with a sunflower.

"I don't know, I just woke up and couldn't sleep," I lied.

"Okay Liebling. How about some breakfast than?"

"What are we having?"

"I decided to cook something normal for a change," she responded putting a plate of pancakes in front of me.

I looked up at her smiling, before digging in. I was half way done with my second plate when we heard a voice.

"Oh My Gosh she's eating it's a miracle," Came Daphne's voice. I turned around and saw her standing in the doorway a camera in hand.

"Uh two questions Daph. One how are you up and two what's with the camera," I questioned.

"Well the answer to question two is that I'm taking pictures of the most unusual things that happen this week for a project, but don't worry I'm not taking pictures of the Everafters since I see them all the time."

"Cool so what do have picture of so far?"

"Um mom and dad fighting, Granny Relda in something other than her dresses, and you eating," She finished with a small smile.

I laughed a little at the end, thinking about how normal I must have seemed beside the fact that my ex-boyfriend is a lying dog-breathed jerk.

"Okay but what about my first questioned how are you up without someone in there screaming breakfast into your ear?"

"I uh woke up at 5:00 to use the restroom and when I was going back to bed I heard a noise from your room. I went to the door and saw you um packing," she answered in a small voice.

Granny Relda's eyes went wide when she heard about me packing. Both of them turned to me with curious expressions.

"I'll tell you guys later when the rest of the family wakes up."

"Okay Liebling."

After that Granny went and got a plate of pancakes for Daphne. I soon finished my third plate of food and put the plate in the sink while Daphne was still eating her second. As soon as Daphne had cleaned her second plate we heard an angry voice.

"Sabrina Grimm why is your stuff by the door?" the enraged voice of my father, Henry, yelled. As soon as he said that he came storming in followed by my compassionate mother.

"I'm moving to New York City."

"What I thought you liked being a fairy-tale detective" was Daphne's response.

"I do but I can't stay here in Ferryport landing. I'll do what mom did and help out in New York they all seemed to love her and us since we're her daughters."

"Why can't you stay honey" questioned my mom, Veronica.

"Uh well because" I started

"Sabrina" growled out my father

"Puckcheatedonme" I murmured quickly.

"What," screamed my dad?

"Exactly that"

"Hello," Uncle Jake said walking in with Aunt Briar **(A.N. And if you haven't figured it out, she did not die from the dragons)**.

"Good morning Uncle Jake, Aunt Briar," I said hoping to change topics. Apparently luck isn't on my side today.

"Hey whose stuff is by the door," Uncle Jake asked.

"Sabrina's" Daphne answered for everyone.

The two that haven't heard the story yet turned to look at me. "Why are you moving out Honey?" Questioned Aunt Briar.

"Um well Puck cheated on me so I'm moving to New York."

"Oh well have fun and keep in touch," Briar replied. That's what I love about my Aunt Briar she support all of your idea's.

"Sabrina Grimm. You are not moving out your only 17."

"You want me to move when I want stay and when I want to move you want me to stay. You confuse me Dad. Plus I'll be 18 in a month and I already graduated high school, I will live out my dream of attending Juilliard school of Performing Arts."

"Henry it would be good for her to move out after what happened with puck and she does have a point you wanted us to move to New York after we woke up," my mom tried to reason with my dad. I turned to her thanking her without words.

After 10 minutes of discussion, everyone but my dad saying I should move to New York, my dad gave up. Everyone told me good bye and made me promise to visit and contact them whenever I can.

Daphne was the last one to say bye. After everyone else went she ran into my arms sniffling little. "Don't cry Daph I'll call and text you all the time with your new i-phone, the texting is unlimited, and I promise I'll visit you whenever I can."

"I know but we have never been separated this long and I'll miss you."

"It will be okay Daph I promise."

"Bye Brina I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to Daph, bye"

With that I walked out of the doll like house grabbing my stuff on the way. I hopped into my dark purple convertible BMW and with one back-wards glance I drove to the train station to start my life in New York.

**Okay so I was supposed to post this two weeks ago but I took my time typing this. Sorry! Then I had to go to my other's parent's house and they have different word documents so I couldn't reopen it. **

**Now Press this button **

**Here**


	5. NYC and Peter Pan

**Okay guys I am so sorry about the late update. I had a huge case of writers block, as I said before I know where I am going but not how to get there. I have to thank my friends for helping me with this chapter and the next one that I am writing. Now on with- wait Puck wants to say something.**

**Puck: Where in the world are you going with this story?**

**Me: *in a mysterious voice* you'll see**

**Puck: Is Sabrina going to come back to Ferryport Landing?**

**Me: Maybe now let's get on with the story**

**Puck: Say the disclaimer**

**Me: But why? They should already know if I own it or not.**

**Puck: I don't care say it or I'll come up with another prank for you.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Sister Grimm, sadly. Now R & R.**

Sabrina's POV

When I got to New York City, I went to find a nice apartment in my budget of under $200. I soon found one, near the police station for $175. I got it and went into my new room. Once I pay I'll have $325 left, I'll have to find a job to morrow; I thought before falling asleep on the floor wrapped in some blankets and pillows, completely worn out from my drive.

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock I had plugged in last might. Good its only six I can go down, have breakfast, and spend the day searching for a job.

I got dressed in some blue skinny jeans, a light purple v-neck tank top, and my black converse. After that I went downstairs and drove to a nearby restraint for breakfast.

*Time skip to that night*

3rd person

Sabrina Grimm went back to her room, fell face first onto her pile of blankets she has been using as a bed, and started to cry. She spent the whole day trying to not think about the fairy boy who she thought cheated on her. Suddenly she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Sabrina started to think about the good that happened to her that day hoping it would get him off her mind. She got a part-time job at the police station, she saw Mr. Hamstead again and will be working with him, she applied for Julliard's school of music, Peter Pan introduced himself and is her new best friend, and she is back in NYC.

More tears started coming out of her eyes as she remembered the last time she was there to save Puck's life.

Sabrina Grimm then cried herself to sleep, hoping that it's all a dream.

Meanwhile, in Ferryport landing Robin Goodfellow or Puck was using the magic mirror to see the only girl he ever had or will love. He watched as she cried herself to sleep finally knowing how much she must hurt if SHE, Sabrina Grimm, was crying. After she fell asleep Puck ran to his room, locked the door, and cried himself to sleep also.

When Sabrina woke up she glanced around at the cardboard boxes and blank white walls. I'll do some decorating today, the station said I don't have to be in till tomorrow anyways she thought. Sabrina got up and dressed in some old seats and a t-shirt. She then left to buy some paint.

After she bought the paint she went home and started painting. She had decided to make her room purple with a sky blue ceiling and trim, her kitchen a yellow and her living room a teal with blue trims.

When she was half way done with the first room, her bedroom, someone knocked on the door.

"Come on" she yelled. Brina heard the door open and close but no footsteps. Right as she was about to turn around two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." Sabrina smiled recognizing the voice.

"Peter" she answered.

"How did you know" he said removing his hands. She turned around sand hugged him, as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Will you help me paint please" she asked.

"Sure"

*A few minutes later*

Peter Pan POV

I turned around to get a good look at the eldest Grimm daughter. Her blonde hair swaying with her body movements and her blue eyes sparkling with happiest but if you look close enough you could still she the sadness she was hiding. Surely, she could not have played a big part in the downfall of the scarlet hand.

Oh Well, either way my plans are going perfectly. She saw Bella kissing the fairy, she moved away, and now she's trusting me. I quietly laughed to myself. Sabrina Grimm is playing right into my trap and she doesn't even know it.

The scarlet hand will not fall this time, not with me as the master


	6. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm sadly. **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Puck's Pov

I didn't come out of my room for who knows how long. I didn't care if it was days, weeks, or even months. All I did was lay there and think about when I saw Brina painting her new house.

*Flashback*

I sat there in front of the mirror watching as Sabrina painted. I watched as a boy came in and placed his hands over her eyes. Wait! That's Peter Pan, my worst enemy. I could even hear as she guessed his name. My heart clenched when she smiled and they painted together. Peter started to star at her, so I looked to and saw how happy she was but I could still she the pain in her eyes. The pain I caused.

*End Flashback*

3rd Person

What Puck didn't know was that if he glanced at Peter he would've seen the evil smirk on the master's face.

Now back in NYC Peter Pan was putting his plan in action. It has been a month since he helped the eldest Grimm daughter paint her house and she has been falling right into his trap. The Grimm's were going to be defeated this time, he thought.

The girl in both boys' minds, Sabrina Grimm, is in her room wondering what to do. She noticed that Peter seems strange but why was the question. All she knew was that she had to be careful around him for now on. There was no way of knowing how dangerous he is if she doesn't know what he is up to and capable of.

` A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She got up and opened the door to find Peter.

"Hey Peter"

"Hi Brina I was wondering if you want to get lunch tomorrow during your break" Peter asked pretending to be nervous.

"Sure" Sabrina replied actually nervous she really did have feeling for Peter even if he did act suspicious at times. He was just to kind, and sweet to her. Plus it would be the perfect time to find out what he is up to.

"Cool I'll pick you up from the station at 11:45, okay?"

"Sure"

Sabrina closed the door and smiled she was just asked out by Peter Pan. She walked to her room and started texting Daphne about what's going on. If someone could give her a plan on what to do it would be Daphne Grimm and her friend Red. After half an hour she fell asleep dreaming about her date and not Puck for the first time in almost five weeks.

On the other side of the door Peter smirked his plan was going prefect. She even agreed to the date, now he just has to wait till she trusts him as a boyfriend completely before he can finish the plan. Yes the Grimms will be going down especially since he is going to kill one of their best fighters which will make another heartbroken. Yeah, that's right he is planning on killing Sabrina Grimm in a few weeks time.

**(I was planning on stopping here but I'll be nice and keep going)**

Sabrina's Pov

The next morning was slow; I spent most of it talking to Mr. Hamstead. At 11:45 I went outside to wait for Peter. I got into his scarlet Mercedes and he drove to the park with the Hans Christen Anderson statue.

He took my hand led me to the statue, told it a knock knock joke, and together we entered the Big Apple. The Everafters fell silent when they saw me, then they started whispering that the eldest Grimm daughter was back. Peter let go of my hand and went to talk to Momma while I kindly spoke with the other Everafters.

"Come on Brina" Peter smiled taking my hand and leading me back to a private room set with a table for two.

"It's beautiful" I stated looking around. **(I have never had a boyfriend or been on a date yet so imagine it going however you want.)**

"Thank you for the wonderful time Peter" I said as he dropped me off at home around one in the afternoon. Since we had nothing to do today the chief let us have a half day.

"Your welcome Brina" he said then leaned in and kissed me.

3rd person

But neither of them knew that Puck had come to look at Sabrina at the time and was watching them kiss while his heart was breaking. He knew he had to get to New York somehow to prove to her that he still loves her and would never cheat on her, before it's too late. Puck went into the mirror and started looking for the Vorpal blade. 


	7. Last Chapeter

**Okay I am really sorry about not updating sooner but I had writers block, then i couldn't type it because my parents have different word documents (they're divorced), them the computer I used (at my mom's house) broke so she had to get a new one so I had to start over. **

**Puck: say it!**

**Me: Say what? *innocently***

**Puck: Say it*Duck from a fork* what the?**

**Me: Nothing *innocently . . . again***

**Puck: Just say that M-**

**Me: Fine I. I. . . I don't own Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does. **

**Puck: Was that so hard?**

**Me: Yes *eyes flashing, smirks when puck cowers with fear***

_**Don't pay attention to this line**_

**3****rd****Person**

Puck was half way to New York City when he got a text from Sabrina. His heart was racing in his chest as he opened it.

_Found __out __Peter __Pan __is __scarlet __hand __new __master __trying __2 __kill __me __help_

Puck started to fly faster, desperate to save his love. It's too bad he might be too late.

_**This line says Hi!**_

In NYC Sabrina Grimm was tied to a chair with Pan flying around her making sure the Queen of Sneaks didn't sneak out and escape to her precious fairy. The previously mentioned girl was trying to find a way to escape but with Peter flying around her it was almost impossible.

It's useless to try and escape on your own," Pan said when he noticed her eyes scanning around. "And your fairy is in Ferryport Landing heartbroken that you left without bothering to hear that the toad kissed him." He laughed as Brina gasped in shock.

"Everything went exactly as planned, you thought Puck cheated and due to your trust issues from the years in the orphanage you left. And then you moved here, as I knew you would and fell into my façade as many other girls have." Peter gave an evil laugh before he controlled himself into just giving a smirk.

"Okay I get it, I played right into your stupid plan, but why in the world do you want me here?" she questioned. Sabrina knew she had to stall her family would send someone to save her, she just knew it. She just hoped they got to her in time. That's when her phone vibrated.

"You and your idiot fairy boyfriend were the best fighters on your side. By getting rid of you they lose both of you," he laughed.

Someone entered the room with a mask on their face. "Master," said a female voice and Sabrina stopped listening. Pan's attention was on the girl so she pulled out her cell phone. It was from Puck, her heart soared. Maybe he still loves me, she thought, stop now is not the time.

_On my way Where r u?_

She managed to find a wand in her pocket and got rid of the ropes. She sprinted over to a window and looked out; she was on the second floor of an abandoned house near where she uses to live. Sabrina was about to jump out; it would be better than this and she had things to help her survive. But she roughly pulled back.

"Now, now let's not go jumping out windows" Shoot it Peter, she thought. Her hands were put into tight handcuffs, obviously meant for smaller hands. A blindfold was put over her eyes and her feet couldn't feel the ground.

The second she touched the floor and the blindfold was gone, she was roughly pushed to the ground. Sabrina looked around and cursed, she didn't think she could escape from a dungeon.

"Have fun boys" Peters voice laughed viciously. The next second she could feel whips beating against her back. It wasn't long before she was unconscious her last thought was I will it of this.

_**Puckabrina forever **_

Puck was flying fast there was no reply from Brina but he hadn't expected one, not when she has been captured. The first place he thought to check was her apartment. He couldn't find anything and was about to give up when . . .

_**S&P**_

**Guess who's POV **

Stupid! How could I be so stupid that I let her almost get away? I will not let her run off to Puck. Eck She will stay here and love it. No I I'm not going to kill her, when I rule the world she will be my queen. But first she needs some discipline; I better make sure they aren't killing here though.

"Master, uh Peter" a voice called. "She has been knocked unconscious"

_**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**_

**3****rd****person****again**

When Sabrina awoke Peter was standing in front of her, tending to her wounds?

"What are you doing?" she croaked. She sat up and scooted away from Pan.

"Wait, I'm trying to help," He said handing her a cup of water. She drank it out of thirst and immediately regretted it.

"Don't worry it wasn't poisoned or anything," he stated when he saw her face.

"Like I'd believe you," she growled and punched him in the face. He stepped back and wiped his nose, only to curse because she broke it. Peter swiftly walked out, but not before shooting a glare at Sabrina.

Suddenly someone else was thrown into the cell. A lock was heard and Brina turned to her cellmate.

"Puck," she said in shock. His head shot up.

"Sabrina," he whispered and ran over. He crushed her in a hug causing her to tense up. He pulled back.

"Sorry," he told her looking down.

"It's okay," she replied walking forward and grabbing his hand. Puck looked up in shock; he thought she was still mad at him. "I'm sorry to."

Puck tried to interrupt her but Sabrina kept talking. "I played right into his plan. He wanted me to run when I saw her kiss you. I was so stupid" she ranted.

Sabrina let go of his hand and looked around. Puck walked up to her and whispered in her ear that he didn't blame her. She smiled and kissed his lips. They pulled back and something caught her attention.

"Puck, turn into a fly and go out the window," She said; a plan forming in her head.

"No, I'm going to have to save your life and I can't do that unless I'm next to you" puck stated.

She glared at him and they argued with Sabrina winning of course. Puck listened to her but stayed on the window so he could see her. A guard then came in and seeing only Sabrina in their grabbed her and pulled her to Peter who was standing at the end of the hall.

"The others gone" the guard said and Pan glared at Brina.

Sabrina kicked the guard making him let go off her. She spun around and punched him in the gut. He fell to the floor and she kicked his face efficiently knocking him out. Peter lunged at Sabrina when her back was turned but a gorilla stopped him. The gorilla turned into Puck and they started fighting.

Sabrina turned and tried to help but three more guards came at her and she reached into her jean pockets and pulled out some magical items to help her. Ten minutes later the guards where dead and Sabrina sprinted to help Puck. She snuck out behind him and shoved him into a wall. He glared at her as she punched his face (He is an idiot).

"You will never win," he snarled at her and before she could blink a sword sliced the skin around her stomach.

Puck saw what happened and flew over there and managed to knock out Peter. Worried he rushed to Sabrina picked her up and flew the closet hospital as fast as he could without being seen.

_**{}{}{}{}CHOCOLATE{}{}{}{}M&M's{}{}{}{}**_

A week later Sabrina was allowed to leave and together they packed Sabrina's stuff and went home. They told the story to the family who in turn told every survivor from the last war that was on their side.

As for Sabrina and Puck, they spent their time training together so they could be ready. They knew it was them that the scarlet hand would want, so they spent all the time they could together because both planned to give their life for the others if they have to.

**Oh My Gosh! I am finished. Please review I want to know if my first completed story is any good. Um it seemed longer on word document. Oh Well. **

**Okay so I deleted SO MUCH HALLOWEEN CANDY and Welcome to My Life because their author now has I account. She is vampsshouldntsparkle123 and her name is Elizabeth, but I call her Lizzie or Lizzie Liz.**

**Puck: HELP! She has me in an electric chair!**

**Me: Well don't be mean to me *pout***

**Puck: Mean you have me in an electric chair!**

**Sabrina: Get him out! And why do you have that chair?**

**Me and Lizzie Liz: They make things . . . interesting. **

**HaHaHa I'm evil JK**

**Bye! **


End file.
